Return To The Past
by TwinVamps
Summary: After escasping the deathly fight between the Golden Eyes and the Newborns, Bree Tanner returns to Forks, Washington to make sure vengence was carried out for Diego, but what happens when she falls for the one that she shouldn't. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Prologue **

_**Bree's POV**_

It was happening again, the clearing, the dozen or more vampires. Golden eyes. Déjà vu didn't even begin to cover what I was feeling. The only difference? My eyes. No longer ruby red, were now golden too. I looked around the vampires gathered around me. My new family. A breathe of warmth drew my gaze to my left and smiled up at the sandy wolf standing by my side. Such an odd coupling, I know. I was busy thinking of how my life was now his, when a voice turned my head to the front.

"Always the same…" Jane.

The Volturi.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx******


	2. The Decision

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter One**

_**Bree's POV**_

"This is getting old." I couldn't stop the whine escaping me. It had been only four years since this started and I was very much aware of the fact that I had eternity to live. The body I was holding dropped to the floor and I stared at the wide eyes of a girl not that much older than the fifteen at which I was turned. Maybe sixteen or seventeen at the most. I could still feel her fear inside me and I had the feeling I was going to go hungry for a while whilst I got it out of my system. Fred looked over his kills' shoulder at me.

"Fusst poont takk awaz their feerrz." Right. Just don't take away their fears.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" I chastised. He finished, dropped his kill and came to stand in front of me.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He asked.

I huffed. "I don't like the kill. You know that!"

"Yes I do know that." He said, almost sarcastically. "What I mean is, you can turn your brain off for the hunt and kill just like everyone. Just become vampire! But what do you do? Filter their fears into you first chance you get. I'm surprised your even able to finish the hunt. Remember the time I found you curled in a ball with you kill staring off into space in front of you! You were so scared you couldn't get off the floor to finish it! I had to kill her so you could…"

"I know!" I groaned, interrupting him. "I don't really know why I do it. I just hate sensing their fears around them." He looked at me sadly. "Don't look at me like that! _God! _I wish there was another way to do this." I was engulfed in a hug.

"I know you do, but there isn't. You just need perking up. I know!" He shouted. "You've been saying that you want to go to London for a while now, _so_…." He trailed off, leaving the decision up to me. My mind was running. It was strange how I could think of so many different things now, at one time. I was still getting used to it. It only took me a second to think of a place I would rather go.

"No." He looked hurt that I didn't like his idea. Well, it wasn't that I didn't like it, it was just that I had a more appealing idea. "Its not that I don't want to go to London still, its just, there's a stop I want to make first." I clarified. He smiled.

"And where would that be squirt?"

"Forks." The shocked looked would have been comical if I hadn't have been serious. I smiled brightly, turned and started running. Quickening my steps when I heard him chasing.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Wait! Bree! Lets talk about this!" I slowed. He had a point.

"What?" I said curtly. I hated that he was probably going to try and talk me out of it. I also knew that I would fight him. I had put this off to long.

"Forks? Really?" He asked when he had caught up. "Don't you remember what happened last time we were there?" He still looked slightly stunned that I would suggest it.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I have to go back." I laughed when I thought he would probably be giving me a headache right now, you know, if I wasn't a _vampire_. "Why can't you see that? I mean, _come on _Fred, with your powers and mine, no one stands a chance, so its not like I'm putting us in danger!" I sighed. Hoping he would agree with me.

"I won't go with you." He whispered so low that I wouldn't have been able to hear as a human.

"What?" I asked, taken aback. "Why?"

"I understand why you want to go. I do. You were really close to Diego. As close as we are now, and I'm pretty sure that if anything happened to you I would want answers too, but I don't want to go back there." He shook his head slowly. "I didn't care about any of the other apart from you." I looked up at his sad face. I knew this was killing him, but I also knew that he would let me go because I needed this.

"So… what now?" I asked almost afraid of the answer. I didn't want to lose my best friend over this.

"You should go. I know you need this. I should warn you thought that if you harm any hair on your little head, _squirt_, I will hunt you down!" He growled menacingly. I laughed and he smiled sadly. "I will be here for you no matter what. Hey, I know! let's go raid a shop." he smiled as if this was the greatest idea he had ever thought up.

"Why?" I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"We'll get a mobile phone each, so we can phone each other when ever we want." He smiled. I had to admit, it was a good idea. I'd never had a mobile phone before, my home life when I was human wasn't ideal so I didn't get the latest technology like everyone else my age and being a vampire with only one friend, whom I am with every second of everyday meant I didn't need gadgets to stay in touch. Maybe now it was time to rectify that.

We split up near two hours later, phones in hand, going in opposite directions. Fred had decided to try out Germany, whilst I started to make my way back to Seattle. I smiled as I ran. Who knew smashing windows and robbing such small things would be fun?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	3. Ultimate Control

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Two**

_**Bree's POV**_

I stood surrounded by grass for around a mile each way. _The clearing_. Flashes of the fight that occurred here ran through my mind. It was four years ago, not much time in an immortals' mind, but standing here in the clearing made me feel like it was happening now.

***FLASHBACK***

_I looked around from behind the tree I was currently standing behind. No one had seen me yet. They hadn't even _sensed_ me. I don't understand how they couldn't. They were obviously too busy with the other newborns, I concluded. Newborns that were right now being defeated, torn into pieces and burnt to nothing. They had _lied_, it wasn't an _easy _fight, they had all lied. _Diego! _My mind screamed. Only now accepting what had been a possibility on the trail in. Diego's scent was _nowhere_. He wasn't here. He probably wasn't even _alive_. At that moment a twig sounded just ahead of my hiding place. A blonde vampire with the golden eyes we had been warned of was coming to investigate. Looking for more vampires. I couldn't die, I wouldn't. I didn't think, I _ran_. Fred had said he would wait for two days and no more. _

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I smiled. He had actually _left _by the time I got to the meeting place, but I found I was a good tracker. _Two days. _Two days and I had caught up to him. Not that I would have been able to get to him if he didn't want me too. At least back then I couldn't, without my power.

I loved Fred like a bigger brother, he was my family, not my _only_ family but the only family I _needed_. Leaving him behind to come back to the one place in the entire whole that neither of us could think of without shuddering was causing physical pain, but I understood why he couldn't join me. He also understood that I _needed_ this.

He had left before the battle even began, not wanting to be there to destroy a family we were lied too about. I had put this off for to long though now. I had wanted to come back around a month after it happened but Fred talked me out of it. I was actually pissed at him at the time but _now_, not so much. He had a point, I was _kind of _hot headed back then, especially when I thoughtof Diego and that red-haired _bitch_, but I'm calmer now. _Well_, not completely calm about it all, I was a vampire. However, now instead of _torturous _revenge enacted over hours, I would settle for a quick kill _just _to end it. I looked around and grimaced. Now I was here I didn't really know what I was supposed to _do_. I knew I needed to find the golden eyes, but _how_? I could use my powers, but sometimes it could be draining. I mean, I didn't get tried anymore but it did feel like I _could_ get tried when I used my power too much. Not that I could complain, my power was _awesome_! Even Fred got jealous when I figure out everything I could do and by everything, I do mean EVERYTHING! I don't know the official name, but its kinda like ultimate control. Physical, mental, elemental - anything I want to control I can, like taking away or giving emotions or even _powers_. I even joked around with Fred when I first figured that one out by taking away his power, he wasn't as amused as I was. There was also _a lot _more than I let on to Fred. Like the pyro-kinesis, I was so shocked the first time it happened. I was angry at Fred and stormed into my run-down room in the two bedroom apartment we were letting in New York, I had flopped down on the bed thinking I would happily burn him to ashes at that point, when I actually _smelt_ burning. It was the trash can in my room. I was lucky Fred had stormed out to hunt, otherwise he would have smelt it too.

Those powers were still the tip of the iceberg. I didn't want to make him anymore jealous than he was, so I kept everything to myself. Well he was jealous when I _finally_ learnt to control it. It took me a year, and not so many good memories come with that first year, if you know what I mean.

I took a deep breath, not that I _needed_ it, but sometimes it helped me concentrate when I needed a big burst of power. I felt the power burning in the pits of my unused stomach and stretched it outwards, creating an aura around me. I pushed it. I took me a while and quite a bit of energy but soon it covered the whole of Forks. Not that anyone but I would see it. I searched through the whole of the aura until I found it. The _cold spots_. I also found boiling hot points mixed in with the cold spots. That confused me, it was much _higher_ than a normal human's temperature. I shook my head and laughed to myself. It didn't _matter_ what the hot points were, as along as I found the golden eyes. I finally pulled the aura back, once I knew the _exact_ location of the cold spots and gracefully sat on the floor. Finding them was easier than I thought but I needed to rest for a second.

I focused on the scenery. It was actually really nice without the disturbance of fighting. It was enormous, with trees in all directions to make it secluded. I was just watching nature around me when I looked down at my watch. I had been sitting here for nearly 2 hours, I couldn't believe it. Well I could, taking into account how a vampire's mind worked. _I must have been really caught up in my own thoughts, _I thought. I got up and started making my way across the clearing to the south of where I currently was. I was going to go as _humanly_ slow as I could I decided. Hey, I had an eternity. I sighed. I hadn't wanted this life and I still didn't. I hated everything to it, even the eternal life and _especially _the hunting. If there was anyway to change what had happened I would gladly sell my _maybe_ existing soul.

At the pace I was going I reached my destination not even five minutes later. I entered a clearing with a vast home sitting in the middle. It was made of a dark wood paneling with huge glass windows. It was stunning, much better than the squalors I had been living in for the past four years. I guess with age, comes money. I projected my aura again to make sure I was right. I was concentrating and it wasn't till I hear a growl above and to the right of me that I realized I had let my shield down. Without it they would have known I was dropping by. I looked up ready to face whatever vampire was there only to be stunned into stillness. It was a gigantic russet wolf, who was currently growling for all he was worth. My eyes widened as I took in it's height and the altogether enormity of the animal when I saw movement to my far right by the line of trees. I was amazed when three more wolves joined. Black, grey and brown. Another growl rippled through the air and I turned back to see that the russet wolf had drew back its lip's in warning.

"Hey Fido, who you growling at?" I murmured. The next thing I knew I was flying backwards, snapping one of the surrounding oak trees in half. I got up quickly to see all four of the wolves charging and four male vampires coming outside to investigate.

"Wait." The blonde haired one called out. I stared. It was _him_. The blonde from the clearing. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea_, I thought. The wolves stopped, but didn't let me out of their sights or stop growling. I put up all my shields'. I knew they had some powers within this coven, but with me, they would be blind. They realized this when the blonde turned to the bronze haired vamp, who shook his head. "Who are you?" He asked, turning his attention back to me.

I wondered at the question. It couldn't be a _trick_ could it? I decided to take a chance. "Bree." I said in a calm voice, not a second later.

"What are you doing here, young one?" He asked in a polite voice. I stared at him wondering whether to answer with the truth. To be _truthful_ with myself, I was actually becoming scared. Well, not _scared_ but a hell of a lot wary. What would they do when they found out that I was part of the army created to kill them? Only one way to find out.

"I came _back_," I emphasized, "to find out what happened to the red head." There was a beat of silence.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	4. Make It Literal

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Three**

_**Bree's POV**_

I watched as the four vampires took in what I had said. A second later they were in crouched positions and coiled, _ready_ to attack. I was _expecting _this. _Oh well, _I thought, _here goes my quick explanation to let them know that I meant no harm to them, only the red head. The one I had saw with Diego, that night. The night he died. _

I was so focused on the golden eyed vampires that I momentarily forgot that there was another immediate threat - _the wolves_. It was at that point I was swiped on my right side. It didn't _hurt_, but I turned anyway, ready to stop the attack or _attack_ _back_ if necessary. I had hardly moved when I found myself sailing through the air, barely registering the five trees my hard body took down in its path.

Once I had come to a full stop, I sat up with a huff and moved my hair out of my face, only to come face-to-face with a _terrifying_ sight. This vampire had seen a lot, a lot of _fights _at the very _least_. He had bite marks covering every inch of his visible body, and I was willing to bet the _rest_ of him also. It was at that moment the rest of the vampires and wolves came through the trees. I couldn't think of a way to stop them _other _than to use my powers, so I ran.

I got as far as a small clearing, not even a quarter of the size of the one where the fight took place, before I was knocked down by one of the wolves. I got up, as quick as _lightning_, to see that I was joined in the clearing by the three vampires and the four wolves. They created a circle so that they surrounded me. The big brown haired one moved first, _ramming_ his head into my stomach, he then raised me and _dropped_ me down on the floor. The noise was worse than thunder. If I was human, I would have had the wind blew out of me just by his _big _head. I didn't waste long getting up and into a crouch, they were still surrounding me, waiting for the _right time _to make their move.

However, after around two minutes the grey wolf seemed to get inpatient and launched his attack. To bad for _him_ I was ready. I grabbed him by the head and used his own momentum to throw him as _far _as I could, which was pretty far. The other wolves turned their heads to watch him fly. I would have laughed at the symmetrical response they both had, but at that moment the scary blonde caught me from behind, as I was off guard. He pushed me to the floor with his foot in my back and tightened his grip on my left arm whilst lifting my right arm off to the side. I felt a give that signaled that he meant to _rip_ it off. I _knew _what that felt like, having experienced it before, but I _wasn't_ going to stand for it now.

I _hadn't_ and _didn't _plan to use force but out of my peripheral I could see the circle _collapsing _in. The big brown haired and the sculpted bronze haired vampires were coming to help, as well as the wolves that were left, so I had no choice. I used my shield.

The blonde in front of me _shot_ backwards taking a couple of trees with him from the sheer force of my power, even though it was only a _faction_ of my actually strength. The others watched with wide eyes, until turning and starting towards me with menacing growls. I groaned, they were _not_ going to make this easy. I _didn't_ want to have to showcase all of my powers. I couldn't trust that they wouldn't want to use me for _them_, like I had been before. I reasoned that they had already seen my shield being used with the blonde so I _could _use that.

"_Stop_." I shouted, giggling as I used the shield to make it _literal_. The vampires all growled ferociously as they realized that I had projected my shield so they couldn't come within around five meters of me, whereas the wolves all whined at the disturbance. "I'm _sorry_." I stressed. "I didn't _want_ to use it, but you haven't given me a chance to explain."

"What is there to _explain_, you were created to fight us." The blonde vampire that I had thrown stated with a calm _eerie_ voice.

"Just because something is _created_ doesn't mean it has to do it's _job_." I replied. He arched an eyebrow, then looked to his bronze haired brother. I knew from the knowledge we were given as an army that one of these vampires could read minds, and I guessed it was the bronze one from the simple fact that everyone would look to him at _critical _points. As if to _gain _information. I decided to listen in to their conversation.

'_What do you think? I can't get a read on her emotions, Alice didn't see her coming. Can you read her mind?' _The blonde asked. To which the other vampire shook his head, indicating he couldn't. I smirked, they were probably worried that their powers weren't affecting me and _that's_ why they attacked so quickly, without letting me explain. _'We can't get to her, as she is shielded.' _The blonde thought. _'So if we give her the chance to explain, how do we tell she isn't lying.' _He continued. I answered before the bronze haired one could.

"If it would help my current _circumstances _of being surrounded, I would drop my shield for you _mind reader_, while explaining my story to the rest of you." I smirked at their faces.

"How did you," I cut the mind reader off.

"It doesn't matter right now. Will it _help_?" I asked, getting irritated with the whole situation. I was _never_ a little innocent girl as a human, mainly because I had seen and done _a lot_. However, when I became a vampire I became naïve, all of us within the army did. _Not_ any more, I lost my naivety when I left the battlefield to meet up with Fred. When I figured out that Diego had died. My ability to trust died about a two years after that, once I learnt to control my _powers_.

They all looked between each other. Up until now I had took no notice of the wolves, but the large russet colored one whined causing the other to do the same. After they were finished they loped off back towards where their friend was thrown, which was also the way towards the clearing where the spectacular house was. The other vampires took no notice either and instead turned back to face me.

"Yes it will help." The bronze hair one told me.

"Okay." With that I dropped my mental shield. "I didn't come here to harm you. I didn't even _join _in the fight four years ago, I only turned up at the field because I was told a… _friend _of mine would be waiting there for me. We _knew_ we were being lied too, so we made plans to leave when no one would know. When I got there, he… _wasn't_. He'd already been killed by the redhead that had planned the whole thing. I didn't come for _you_, I came for _her_."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**

**_I am currently looking for a Beta reader for EACH of my stories, let me know if your interested ... _**


	5. Not A Cullen

**PLEASE READ - Just to let you know I'm seriously debating getting rid of this story. The last chapter didnt get any REVIEWS and all in all it's not getting the REVIEWS my other stories are getting.**

**I'm losing interest in writing this story because I'm not getting any feedback. **

**Sorry to be like this, but if it's not getting responses I may as well focus on my other stories :D **

**xxTwinVampsxx**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Four**

_**Bree's POV**_

After I had been deemed to be telling the truth, it became more civil. Well, not civil as in we would be baking cookies together - if we still ate human food, but they asked me back to their home to talk more. To say I was wary was an understatement. They had just attacked me and now I was _following _them to their home where, if I was correct when using my power had _eight_ vampires. I started to wonder whether the hot spots I'd felt earlier where the wolves. I couldn't feel them near the house now but the one I launched into the air would _definitely _need to go to the vets. I thought it was pretty crazy - vampires having wolves. Or were they guard dogs? Did they see them as _pets_? I wondered. I decided to ask about them.

"Their shape shifters." The blonde one answered first. I looked at him with suspicion. Was he _crazy_? I mean, I know I'm a vampire but shape shifting wolves? _No,_ it couldn't be possible.

"What?" He asked in a southern drawl. "Vampires can be real but not wolves?" He smiled.

I was still pretty stunned by that fact, so after that it was pretty quite. We got to the house fairly quickly even at the slow pace we had been keeping.

My first impressions of the inside of the house was big, airy and light. It was a complete contrast to most people's beliefs in vampires. It was all done in white and light beige with a wall made completely out of glass, there was no color contrast at all - but it was still better than the places I had stayed in my _entire _life. I was vaguely aware that every one of the vampires were watching me as I was looking around. It made me feel as uncomfortable as a vampire could feel.

I faced them after about a minute. "You have a nice house." I said politely. Hey, I could be polite - especially if it stopped them _attacking_ again.

"Thank you dear. Do you want to sit down?" I looked towards the voice. You could tell straightaway from looking at her heart shaped face that she was the 'mother' within the this family. I smiled at her kindness.

"Yes. Thank you." Everyone followed my lead and sat in various places in couples. We sat in silence watching each other, waiting for the other shoe to drop probably.

The one who came out with the other men, but didn't join in on the fight spoke first. "How old are you young one?" He asked inquisitively. He looked like the 'father' figure to his mates 'mother' role.

I looked around at the guys in the room, I'd already told them about what happened during the fight and how I left, but I didn't mention how I was turned or how old I was when it happened. "In human or vampire years?" I asked.

"Both." He answered.

"Er, well. I'm around four in vampire years and in human, well, I couldn't say for sure. The last couple of months of my life are fairly blurred. I was fifteen, sixteen maybe?" I said, making it a question. I heard a gasp and looked towards the mother.

"So young." She murmured. I smiled sadly as I watched her make her way across the room to sit next to me. After a fierce hug she sat back and with a smile.

"I'm Esme." She said.

"Bree." I answered. After we had exchanged names, I learnt the names of all the others within the room. It was then we got onto the hard questions.

"So Bree," Carlisle started "what happened within the newborn army? Why didn't you fight?" I'd already answered some of these questions with Edward, Jasper and Emmett, but everyone deserved to know.

I started with the easier question. "I didn't fight because I didn't think it was right. Me and my friend Fred along with D…_Diego_" I said the name hesitantly "we knew we were being lied too and we didn't want anything to do with it. As to what happened within the army - what _didn't _happen?" I laughed humorlessly. "I mainly stayed to myself. The only other person I really spoke to was _Diego_ and then later on, Fred. He used to protect me when the fights started." I smiled a genuine smile when talking about my friend.

"So where is this Fred?" Esme asked.

"In Europe probably. Or London, that was going to be are next stop, until I decided to come here."

"He left you to approach a coven of vampires on your own?" Jasper asked, they all looked shocked at his conclusion.

I laughed. "He knows I can protect myself, trust me."

"With your shield?" Edward asked unconvinced. As if a shield wasn't enough.

"I'm not just a shield." I stated cryptically.

"So what are you?" Carlisle leaned towards me with an intrigued expression.

"What I am, is for another time. I want to know about the red head." I stated calmly.

_**Seth's POV **_

Running the boarder, I was checking for anything out of the ordinary. Not much out of the ordinary lately and it was getting _boring_. I had hated it when I was told to go back to Sam's pack, not that I hated him or anything and I did see the point in coming back - because of mom but, I haven't been able to see the Cullen's as much as I would when I was in Jake's pack. I kinda missed them.

Speak of the devil, I'd just caught Jake's scent. He had Renesmee with him. I phased and put my cutoffs on just as he came into the clearing I was in.

"Hey Seth."

"Hey Jake, Ness."

"Anything?" Jake asked.

"Nope. The last nomad we had was around a week ago. Wasn't even fun." I said laughing. Jake joined in.

"When you off?" He asked. At that point Jared came through a part in the trees in wolf form.

"Now." I answered. We waved to Jared, telling him to have a good patrol and started to Sam's.

"So I hear there's a new Cullen in town." I said.

"Not a _Cullen_." He sighed. "She was apart of the newborn army."

"_What_?" I shout, incredulously.

"Yeah I know. Though I don't think she is as bad as we think. They didn't kill her anyway. That's why I've got Nessie now. Bella asked me to take her when they heard that the guys where bringing her back to the house. She's not a vegetarian." He finished.

"Oh." I said lamely, trying to take it all in. "So why are you heading to Sam's?" I asked, thinking he would probably like it better to spend the day at the beach with his imprint.

"Bella's going to phone me when it's safe to bring her home and Sam wants to come, with a couple of us to see what's going to happen. Whether she leaves or stays _both _packs need to know." He said calmly.

"Yeah, if she stays we need her scent so we don't start tracking her and try to take her out."

"Yeah wouldn't want that." He said sarcastically. When we reached Sam's, Nessie was quickly taken into the kitchen to help Em while all the wolves present spoke about the visitor. By the time Jake's phone rang we had determined that we would all - apart from Paul who was still resting and Jared who would carry on patrolling - would head to the Cullen's in case we needed to memorize a new scent.

"It's Bella." Jake said answering his phone.

* * *

**Lemme know what you think with _REVIEWS_! Still need a BETA if I decided to continue with this story...**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	6. The Killer Scent

**I'm sorry that it's been a while on the updates! I'm in the last couple of month in college so it's pretty hectic and I also have a lot of family stuff going on. **

**If you read my other stories - just to let you know I'm going to update them in the next couple of days.**

**Also another sorry - still haven't got a Beta for this and if there are mistakes, please excuse them :D **

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Five**

_**Bree's POV**_

The redhead was _gone_? Dead. I couldn't believe it. A part of me always believed that _I_ would have the last fight with her, well, not believe so much as _wanted_.

"Tell me it was painful." I demanded of Edward, who I had discovered had been the one to kill her.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about _that_." He stated, looking from me to his mate with love and determination in his eyes.

"Why did you ask that? What did she do, other than change you?" Jasper asked, his southern drawl thick with curiosity.

"It's a long story." I say, sadly.

"We have time." Esme said, with nothing but concern and encouragement.

I looked towards her, sighed and start my story. "Diego and I, were more than friends. We," I paused and took an unnecessary breath, "we found out that her second in command, Riley, was lying to us all and we wanted out. Diego thought that he could _talk_ to Riley an get him to confess and let us live in peace, but he never came back. He took him to her and the things she d..di..did," I stuttered, holding back a sob, "he told me what _she_ did to him. What she did _slowly_ to him. _That's _what she did to me. _That's_ why I asked." By the end of my story I was wrapped in a hug, while the women in the room were holding back sobs and the men looked on, protective and disturbed.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Yes of course." Carlisle answered.

"Why have you all got Golden eyes?" I questioned curiously. They all exchanged looks varying from confliction to bewilderment.

"You really don't know a lot about this life do you?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head as she made her way over to me. She sat down next to me, looked towards the others and then she looked back into my eyes. "There is another way to live, which means you don't have to kill _humans_."

"_What_!" I shouted, incredulously. Everyone winced, including me.

"We hunt animals, they sate our thirst - not _completely_ - but enough that we don't have to hunt humans. That's why we have Golden eyes." She finished softly.

"I didn't know." I say, deflating - thinking of all the humans I _had_ killed.

"We know that." She said, hugging me to her side. "You have a _choice _now though, if you want to take it." I smiled up at her.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you do. You can stay with us as well, if you want." She said, equally as hopeful.

"I couldn't do that. I'd be imposing." I said with a frown.

"Actually you wouldn't." She looked over to her mate Emmett, who gave a huge smile, then turned to look at each of her family one by one. "Emmett and I have been talking for a while, and we've decided that when we move on we're going to start as a newly wedded couple in our own home, and if you want" she said, turning to face me, "you can join us as our adopted daughter." She smiled brightly. I was pretty sure my face belayed my shock as she continued. "We are all Carlisle and Esme's '_adoptive_' children, so to fit in with the family you would need to do that too, but if Esme doesn't mind - I'd like to be the one to adopt you." She finished.

"You guys would want to keep me?" I asked lamely.

"Of course." Rosalie said with a motherly smile adorning her beautiful face. I looked around the room and saw everyone smiling and nodding their heads. This was it, everything I'd ever wanted. A _family_.

I turned to face Rosalie and smiled brightly, "do I get to call you mom?"

_**Seth's POV **_

We all made our way to the Cullen's house in wolf form, with Nessie on Jake's back - although Jake had vehemently tried to get Nessie out of going home with the new vampire there, Bella had insisted. She said that the new vampire was to become a Cullen, that the Blonde one - Rose - was adopting her. That shocked the hell out of all of us. I mean we all _knew_ from the Bella experience that she wanted a baby, but we didn't think she would be into adopting like Esme.

As we came out of the clearing, the family came out.

"There staying in wolf form so that they are more able to distinguish the scent. They'll phase after they've done." Edward said reading all our thoughts.

Carlisle turned to someone behind him. "It okay." He said with calm and confidence ringing in his voice.

"Here, I'll go with you." Rose said as she hugged the new girl to her side. They made their way over and walked up to each and every one of us. The girl wouldn't meet any of our eyes, but whether that had to do with the fact she was shy or the fact that her eyes were the red of a killer - I don't know for sure.

After we all had her scent, most of us left with mental goodbyes, which Edward relayed. Except for Jake and myself. We phased back and headed into the house with all the vampires.

"Hey Seth, how are you today?" Esme asked.

"I'm good thanks, had patrol early this morning but it ended up being boring." I laughed.

"Well, I'm going to do you some food. Any preferences?" She asked.

"No. You know I'll eat anything you offer." We both laughed at that. I went and sat around with everyone else listening to all the conversations. I could hear Rose and the new girl - whose name I found out was Bree - upstairs changing and bonding as mother and daughter's do.

It was around two hours later that they finally came down the stairs. Ever since I'd saw her outside with her head hanging down, I felt like I had to _officially_ meet her. I felt like the reason I was still here was to see her make an appearance, so when I heard them entering the living room, where we all were, I stood. She was introduced to Jake first, then Renesmee - which everyone held their breaths for, but it seemed she was okay with close proximity of half human blood - and then she turned to me. I looked into her eyes and everything stopped. No longer was I held in this world by family and friends - it was _her_. She was what I was here for. Her eyes may have been a terrifying red, but to me they were they most gorgeous eye's I had ever seen. At that thought I heard a snort, which came from Edward.

"Did I?" I asked, without taking my eyes off the gorgeous creature in front of me.

"Yes. I guess your legends are wrong Jacob. Seth here has just imprinted." Edward clarified.

_**Bree's POV **_

It was a terrifying thing standing in front of a dozen wolves, allowing them to get your scent. Which once they have, they could use to _find_ you and _kill_ you. I was _determined_ to overcome the fight or flight instinct running through my body. The only thing allowing me to do that was my mom standing near to my side. I was ecstatic that I could call her that. I mean, I no she wasn't my _mom_, but I had never really had one before, and I wasn't going to take it for granted now that I was going to have a adoptive one. Once I was finished giving the wolves the opportunity to _kill_ me - I mean, my _scent_. I went upstairs to change with my mom helping me to pick out an outfit. It was fun talking about anything and everything. I still hadn't told anyone in the house about my limitless powers but that would come up at a later date.

Around two hours later, we finally came down the stairs. When we walked into the living room, one of the wolves stood up - followed by everyone else. I kept him in peripheral vision. He was stunning to say the least, but huge when compared to my tiny-assed self. I was introduced to Jake first, he was an Alpha - which I was told, that there was two of them. Then to little Renesmee, I could tell everyone was on edge when they introduced me to her, but I was okay with her being close to me. She was adorable and after all one of my powers was _control_. Then I turned to him and our eyes met. I felt like I was in limbo and the whole world around me had _stopped_. They were a beautiful brown/green color. Not _quite_ a hazel but beautiful non the less. They made me self-conscious of my terrifying red eyes. _Oh_, how I couldn't wait for the Golden color. I heard a snort, which came from Edward.

"Did I?" The handsome god asked, without taking his gorgeous eyes off of mine.

"Yes. I guess your legends are wrong Jacob. Seth here has just imprinted." Edward said. I was confused instantly. What was an imprint?

* * *

**Did you like? Hmm? _Review_! Tell me what you think :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	7. No Matter What Color

**Okay, so there's reason I haven't updated this story in a while and it's because I was CONFLICTED! **

**Do you guys _want_ it conitinued? Because my POLL is 50/50 at the moment and has been that way for a while. **

**Please let me know because if it isn't continued I have _many more_ ideas for NEW stories. **

* * *

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Six**

_**Bree's POV**_

"Yes. I guess your legends are wrong Jacob. Seth here has just imprinted." Edward said.

I was just about to ask what the _hell_ an imprint was when Emmett burst into a booming laugh, that didn't make speaking easy. I looked at him with my confusion evident on my face and it made him worse.

I huffed, "You going to stop anytime _soon_?" He didn't listen. "_Mom_." I whined. It was my turn to laugh when she hit him hard over the back of his head, smiling as she did it.

"Ouch! What was that for." He complained.

"For laughing at our daughter." She answered simply and he offered me a small sorry.

"So is anyone going to explain?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other and then turned their stares to Mom.

"Okay, sweetie. Why don't we sit." I would have laughed at the fact that I didn't _need_ to sit anymore but her expression told me this was serious, whatever it was. "Right, well, this isn't something we _ever_ thought we'd have to worry about but here goes. The _wolves_," she spat the word in obvious disgust "have a way of _finding_ their soul mates. It's called _imprinting_." She finished. I think she wanted me to work it out for myself and it didn't take long considering how my vampire brain worked. _'Seth here has just imprinted' _Edward had said, whilst Seth had all the while been focused on me. _Seth_ had _imprinted_ on _me_.

I lunged to my feet, not looking at anyone. "I need a minute." I managed to get out before heading to the door and deep into the forest that surrounded the house.

I hadn't hunted animals _yet_, but I had to start sometime and right now I needed a distraction. I had managed to find two elks and a large buck by the time someone had decided to come check on me. I looked at my intruder over the buck as I finished draining it. Once I was finished I dropped it to the ground, all the while keeping eye contact, not like I _could_ turn away.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What for?" I questioned with a lift of my eyebrow.

"You obviously don't want this." He answered sadly.

"And you do?" I asked.

"Of course I -"

"_Without_ the imprint?" I interrupted. "It's not like a wolf would actually _want_ to be soul mates with a vampire if they could help it." He sighed and moved closer to me.

"I _admit_ that I'm probably going to get _a lot _of crap off the guys for this one, but I don't mind. I _don't mind _that you're a vampire. You're my imprint and that, _that_ is all that matters." He was complete serious and at that moment I felt as if I _was_ still human and needed to sit down, which I did - right on the ground. He joined me after a minute.

"Will you explain it? I know that imprint means soul mate, but I'm still a bit fuzzy." I said looking up into his eyes. I quickly hid my gaze when I remembered the redness of my eyes.

"Hey." He said taking my chin in his big hand. I would have expected us both to flinch at the different temperatures, but we didn't. _Must be the imprint bond, _I thought. "Why are you hiding from me?" He asked.

"My eyes, I.. there…" I looked up sadly.

"Their _beautiful_, no matter what color."

"Their bright _red_." I said with a slight laugh.

"_No_ _matter_ _what_ _color_." He repeated empathically.

"Which means I fed recently." I said seriously. "On _humans_." _That_ made him flinch.

"Yeah, I get it." He said. "But I'm pretty sure I saw you with a _buck_ before." He said looking at the carcass that was still a foot or two away from us.

"Yeah." I said giggling. "I would have disposed of it already, but you kind of interrupted." I said.

"So are you ever going to feed on humans again?" He asked.

"_No_!" I said incredulously.

"Well, there you go. I understand that you didn't _know_ any differently. I hope you don't mind but everyone kind of filled me in on what you told them." He said sheepishly which caused me to laugh.

"No that's fine. Saves me having to go through it again." I was so caught up in our conversation that I forgot about my shield. "How did you find me?" I asked.

"I felt you here. Another imprint perk I guess." He laughed. "Why?"

"You _shouldn't_ have." I said. His crushed expression had me talking again, immediately. "I mean, you shouldn't have been _able_ too. I have my shield up."

"I guess that's why nobody else could follow you then. We were all confused that _I _knew where to go but they couldn't even pick up your _scent_. Do they know about _all_ your power?"

"They only know I have a physical shield, but I'm a lot more than that." I answered.

"I guessed _that_ already." He smiled at me with double meaning and I was lost.

"_So,_ tell me more about this imprint bond."

_**Jacob's POV**_

"Does anyone else find that strange." I asked everyone. "I mean you guys said it was _probably_ because she has a physical shield, but we _all_ should have been able to follow her _scent_." I looked around at the faces of my family to see them realizing what this meant.

"I guess we'll have to ask her how many other gifts she has." Carlisle said with an intrigued expression. If his interest was half of the interest he has shown my imprint then I feel sorry for the new Cullen.

"I'll be back, I think I'm going to have to get Sam here and explain everything. Also I think Seth is going to want to change Pack again so we'll need to talk about that. Is it okay if he comes here?" I directed my question to Esme.

"That's fine Jacob. I'll go start some food. Tell him _anyone_ is welcome to come along, even if their not part of your _Alpha meeting_." She said with a loving smile.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile as I got my phone out. I walked outside to give me at least the _illusion_ of privacy as Sam answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, you busy?" I asked.

"Not at the moment. Is it important?"

I laughed, "yeah, you could say that."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." He went to hang up, but I stopped him.

"Oh, Esme says that _anyone_ is welcome. She's already started cooking if your interested. It'll give Emily an out tonight." I said. Although not all of the wolves were completely _okay_ with coming to the Cullen's yet, they still tolerated them and tried to get along for _my_ sake. The imprints' had even been here which was a _big_ thing for us wolves. I couldn't wait to tell them there was another _reason_ they needed to get along.

"Well, I'll ask the girls too if that's okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's fine. You know Esme, she'll probably make too much and she's always asking if the girls are coming again."

"That settles it then, whoever wants to come _can_. We'll see you soon." He said as he ended the conversation.

'_Hey Edward, wanna make a bet on who phases out of _shock_ first?'_ I thought as I walked back into the house I'd come to think of as a second home.

* * *

**So what did you think? SHOULD IT BE CONTINUED? Let me know. **

**Just a reminder that I have a POLL on my profile for your opinion on this stories' future :) **

**REVIEW :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	8. The Wolves' Den

**Been a while, I know! I have more _Yes's_ now on my POLL so I'm going to continue, whether I update regularly will depend on whether I think it's still liked :D**

**Anyway, I hope you like this next update :)**

* * *

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Seven**

_**Bree's POV**_

We walked back to the house in silence. I was still absorbing it all. I mean, I was a nineteen year old stuck in the body of a _fifteen_ year old and now I was being told that my soul mate was a sixteen year old shape shifting wolf, in the body of _twenty_ _five_ year old. It was _beyond_ daunting.

"You okay?" He asked. We stopped at the tree line and looked at each other.

"Yeah, I think. I mean it'll take some getting use to but I think we'll be fine." I told him honestly.

"So you accept the imprint?" He asked with a blinding smile.

"Yeah." He picked me up, complete oblivious to my _stone_ state - or maybe he just didn't care - and spun me around. I laughed at the free feeling of it and my smile maintained on my face as we started walking towards the house hand-in-hand. Out of habit I scanned the house with my powers and stopped at what I found.

"What is it?" Seth asked, going on alert.

"The wolves are all here." I told him.

"_How_ did you- _never mind_. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Well, they'll be _shocked_ but it'll work out." He went to start walking again, but I stopped him again.

"There are humans as well." I told him, still looking towards the house.

"_Oh_, well will _you_ be okay? If your going to be uncomfortable then we don't have to go in." Seth replied. I looked into his eyes and saw no revulsion, just adoration, love and acceptance.

I laughed. "I'll be fine, it's kind of one of my powers. I have _really good_ control. It's just -" I couldn't finish, my face set into mask of self-revulsion.

"Just _what_? _Hey_, you can't help what you are. Even though you are a vampire, your better than most humans. Inside _and_ out, don't forget that." Honesty shone from his eyes and I felt my eyes tear up with venom.

"My eyes." I whispered. "They'll _know_."

"Your eyes are beautiful and what matters is who you are _now_; who your trying to be. Not who you were." I smiled and followed him when he started walking again. I winced as I thought I was _literally_ walking into the wolves den.

_**Jacob's POV**_

"Hey Sam, Emily. Guys." I greeted everyone as they made there way over the threshold of the Cullen house. I noticed Paul was a bit unstable on his feet after being flung, but at least he was a bit better. Lucky for fast healing and for the fact he wasn't so badly hurt that the last couple of hours healed him enough to be able to move.

"How you doing Paul?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't want to be here, but Sam told me I had to get _her_ scent, so you could say I'm pissed." I was about to tell him I meant _physically_ when he cut me to the chase. "Nearly healed. It wasn't a hard throw and I didn't land wrong - so _minimal _damage. Just don't expect me to be chummy with _her_." I almost laughed, he didn't know the half of it.

"Okay Jake. You wanted to talk?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point. I debated taking Sam aside and explaining all the details but then thought that all the wolves should hear it - _together_. I thanked the Gods that Leah was away this weekend on a yoga retreat to find '_peace_' to help stop the phase. This information would _not_ do her any good when she found out.

"I was going to tell you in private Sam, but I think everyone should find out together and it's easier because the one's in question aren't here." They all looked confused, looking around and taking note of who was not here from our mismatched family. They all came to the same conclusion - _Seth and Bree_. "Seth imprinted." I said, getting straight to the point. Their confusion was yet again evident as they tried to work it out in their minds. I mean, I know I imprinted on a _half_ vampire, but a _full_ vampire and werewolf? Unheard of.

"You have got to be fuc-" Paul's sentence faded off as the back door opened and two people walked in. Well, a vampire and werewolf walked in. Holding hands. _Oh hell,_ I thought, _that's just playing with fire. No offence to your vampire sensibilities Ed. _

_**Bree's POV**_

Everything went quiet as we walked in and it made me flinch. I looked around at all the werewolves and what I assumed were their imprints, watching as they caught sight of my eyes. I whimpered inwardly as they pulled their imprints slightly behind them - _protecting_ them from me. They viewed my red eyes as danger. I slowly slipped my hand out of Seth's and walked over to my Mom with my head slightly lowered to show I was _not_ a threat to them or their imprints. I could tell through the bond he wasn't happy with my move away from him, but he allowed it because _I needed_ it. My Mom's arm wrapped around me and I felt I was able to face them then.

"I -" I couldn't finish. What was I supposed to say? _Sorry about my eyes? That I have _never_ known any different so don't judge? _Before I could even try my Mom spoke.

"Oh _please_. She's not going to hurt anyone. She's _not_ a newborn, you can all relax." She spat.

"Newborn or not she has _red_ eyes." One of the wolves spoke. He had the same characteristics of all the wolves - big, muscled frame, set jaw. You could tell each and every one of them _hated_ the situation they had been put in. _Accept this one, _I thought, _he loathed it. _I could see _why_, because instead of having a _woman_ next to his side, had a little girl. Not older than six. As my eye looked toward her, he pushed her all the way around the back of him and growled.

I looked up and before anyone else - my Mom - could speak, I did. "I didn't mean any disrespect to your imprint. I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see a young girl. Like my Mom said, I'm not going to hurt anyone."

His growl persisted and he spoke with a calm voice, "we'll see."

No one moved as a larger more fierce growl presented itself within the room.

"Did you just _threaten_ my imprint?"

* * *

**Let's get some REVIEWS maybe? Tell me what you think :D**

**Just to let anyone who reads _SuperStar and the Beast_ know; the next two updates ARE done! However, my Beta has had some personal things to take care of, she did e-mail me today with the updates, but they were the wrong ones :( I have e-mailed her back and hopefully I will have them soon!**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	9. It Was The Red Eyes

**Okay, so here's the next update. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Eight**

_**Seth's POV**_

I felt the tremors start throughout my body, everything I was, was screaming at me to take my mate and run. Run from everyone in this room that thought that my imprint was _wrong_, but another part of me wanted to tear into Quil, my pack brother, for suggesting that my mate was going to lose control - which would lead to the pack having to 'take care of it'. _No way. _No way in _hell_ was anyone touching my imprint _that_ way.

"_Seth calm down_." I could hear the Alpha command that Sam _tried_ to make, but it was useless. This was about my imprint. My growl intensified as he tried again, pulling Emily directly behind him.

Suddenly I felt a tentative touch on my arm and looking down I settled, as I looked into _her_ eyes.

"Seth, calm down. _Please_." I was as still as a statue as soon as she touched me. I smiled as she smiled shyly at me, hugging her to my side.

"Got a problem about my imprint? _I don't care_. _Don't_ voice it, because I sure as _hell_ can't control my actions without her around." I told everyone, gaining nods quickly.

"I think we need a pack meeting." Sam stated. He looked down at Emily and then back up towards Bree and myself. I knew what he was thinking, but Bree spoke up before I could.

"If your uncomfortable with me being here with your imprints without you, I could go for a run." I growled at the suggestion.

"_No_." I told her.

"Seth, _please_. I don't mind." She looked towards all the guys. "They'll learn that they can trust me, but it'll take time. Or at least till my eyes are gold." She smiled as she said the last part.

"Seth," Sam started, to get my attention away from my mate "she's right, we _will_ trust her, but not yet. It'll take time, but it _will_ happen. After all she is an imprint." All the wolves nodded their agreement and so did the imprints.

"I'll go with you Bree." Jasper said. "We'll see what your reflexes and fighting skills are like."

"Like hell you will _leech_!" Everyone was shocked at my outburst. I'd never once called _any_ of the Cullen's _leeches_. I'd always viewed them as friends and now family, but letting the best fighter in the group fight with my mate without _me_ there? _Not. Going. To. Happen. _

"It's fine Seth. I'm much more durable than you guys and like I told you, I have a lot more up my sleeves." I smiled as she rubbed my arm almost unknowingly as she tried to calm me.

"Fine." I grumbled after a minute of staring into her eyes. She looked at Jasper and ran after him out of the door. They were quickly followed by Rose, Emmett and Alice.

_**Sam's POV**_

Once the five vampires had disappeared of the doors, the remaining Cullens made themselves scarce to give us some privacy. I looked over at the sixteen year old werewolf and sighed. "We didn't mean any disrespect to her, Seth."

"I know." He replied. "It's a new imprint though, so I'm sorry if I'm a bit territorial." He smiled at all of us.

"Hey, I'm sorry man." Quil started. "Just, you know, the red eyes and I didn't think to question-"

"Don't." Seth said tersely, so unlike the sixteen year old we knew not even days before. "Forget it.. We'll just forget it." Quil nodded his approval and we got down to business.

"So I guess this means you want to move Pack." I stated. It wasn't really in question, if I was in his shoes I'd want to be closer to Emily.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p', much more cheerfully as he thought of his imprint. I just smiled and congratulated him and the others followed my example. We talk about what this would mean for the patrol schedules until the imprints around us got fidgety. I looked down at Em and noticed that the imprints' seemed to be having a silent conversation. I smile bemused as Kim and Em, followed by the rest of the girls - minus Claire - nodded and looked towards me. I returned the smile Em gave me, but it turn wary when I noticed the rest of the imprints smiling widely at me also.

"Sam, babe?" Em started.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" I asked, cautiously.

"Don't get mad or anything." I tensed. "We, and by '_we_' I mean all the imprints, want to spend this afternoon - when they get back of course - with Bree." She smiled innocently at me and I looked up to all the wolves as they tensed just like I had. Except for Seth, who seemed to be bouncing with excitement that the imprints had accepted this so much more easily than us wolves.

"Well, swee-" She interrupted.

"No. She's an imprint Sam, we need to _bond_. Besides like Rosalie said she's not a newborn. We could even make it a girly afternoon and have Alice, Rose, Esme and Bella join us. They wouldn't let anything happen to us. Not that _anything_ would." I looked down at the love of my life, then back up at Seth.

He huffed slightly and gave me a daring look before speaking. "She's a lot more than she looks Sam, and I'm not just saying that because of the imprint. She's powerful and we already know about her shield but she has a _lot_ more. I don't even know how much more, so I'd say all of the girls here wouldn't be in even an _iota_ of danger when they're around her. She wouldn't hurt them because she's not like that. She didn't know any better before, now that she does she won't go back to the other way any time soon." I took in his honest words, sighed and then nodded, accepting that maybe having Bree connected to the Pack was a good thing. The guys, all seeing my approval, granted their own as well and the girls squealed, going into the kitchen to find Bella and Esme to start planning were they where going to go that afternoon.

* * *

**The next chapter is done, so who knows if I get a lot of reviews I might add it tomorrow ;D**

**Sorry if there was any mistakes, I don't have a Beta for this story :) **

**REVIEW! =D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	10. A Little Suggestion

**Sorry I didn't put this up as I said I would. I've just been accepted into University so I've been celebrating all weekend ;D **

**In this chapter you see a bit of Bree powers, I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Nine**

_**Bree's POV**_

Not even five minutes later we where ten miles away in a huge clearing. To say I was nervous was an understatement, even though I meant what I said to Seth. I _did_ have tricks up my sleeve, tricks that Jasper or _anyone_ didn't know about. If I had _my_ way, I wouldn't have one finger lain on me, even if all _four_ of them came at me at once. But still, looking at Jasper, with the marring that covered every inch of his skin, made me uneasy. Usually I never had to use my gift - other than using my extra sense to find out what was around me at all times - when I was with Fred. His power kept _everyone_ away and made me feel safe as I didn't have to think about protecting myself. I was brought out of my thoughts when Jasper spoke.

"What type of fighting style would you say you had, before we begin?" He said in his southern drawl. I looked at him in confusion - I didn't _have_ a fighting style. Although I was in the newborn army, I never really _proactively_ _fought_ as I had Fred and Diego looking out for me.

"I don't." I answered honestly.

"You were in a newborn army, but they never _trained_ you? I knew that when we faced them they were sloppy, but to have no training at _all_?" I stopped him before he could continue his rant.

"I didn't say, _we_ did train. Just that _I_ never." I continued when everyone silently looked at me for more. "I never really _needed_ too. Diego kind of looked out for me." _More than _kind_ of, _my mind reiterated, remembering our stolen kisses. Although thinking of them now made me feel guilty. Thinking of _any_ guys I have ever been with made me feel guilty. _It must be the imprint, _I thought.

"Okay." Jasper said slowly. "We'll just start with sparring and see how you do and what you need to improve on. So I will start on attacking you and you block, okay?"

"I don't need to learn how to fight." I told him truthfully.

He looked to the others and then back to me. "We are one of the largest covens in the world. If we were ever challenged, you would need to know how to fight." Jasper told me.

"He's right sweetie. You need to know how to protect yourself." I looked over at my Mom and smiled.

"I get that, I _do_. But I _still_ don't need to know how to fight."

Jasper huffed. "Okay, I'll bite." He said with a sly grin, showing that he meant to use the pun. "Why don't you _need_ to know how to fight."

I answered him simply. "Because if I didn't want you within a mile of me, you wouldn't be." He laughed loudly at this and so did Dad. Alice and my Mom just watched in a wary silence.

"_Really_? You think your shield is _that_ strong?" Jasper taunted.

_Oh, I'm not talking about my shield, _I said mentally while I just smirked at him.

"Okay." I started. "Attack me, and I'll show you what I mean." I subconsciously placed a thought in both his and Dad minds' while I spoke. He smile slyly, but didn't move. Nothing changed at all, not even the smile, he was a _real_ statue and not just a _vampire_ statue. I used my power to temporarily drain his and turned my head when I heard a gasp. It was Alice and by the look on her face I knew Jasper had been removed from the future she was seeing. Not that I was going to _kill_ him - just because he was literally a _statue_ right now, with no way of moving forward. I checked her vision and sure enough he had been removed. I looked towards Dad and snorted, causing Mom to turn and Alice to come out of her vision and turn also. He was currently walking in circle, bobbing his head and flapping his arms. Like a chicken would do. Both Alice and Mom burst out laughing and looked to me.

"What power is that?" Mom gasped.

"A little bit of suggestion." I told her, stilling as he started to cluck. "Although I only told him to _walk_ like a chicken." That started us all laughing until Alice turned back to her husband.

"Jasper?" She asked me.

"Suggestion again. Don't worry he's fine." To prove my point I reversed what I had done and planted another suggestion in both of them as they finished with the states they were currently in.

"Rosy, I thought you promised me bear!" My Dad whined, coming to put an arm around Mom's shoulders.

"Yeah Darlin' there nothin' to hunt for miles around." Jasper told Alice. Both girls snorted and looked to me. "What?" Jasper asked. I laughed but reversed the suggestion again and Jasper's face turned from confusion to amazement. "How did you do that."

"Suggestion." I told him.

"My powers?" He asked, remembering his frozen state.

"I temporarily drained them. There'll be no lasting effects, don't worry." I said.

"Oh I'm not. How many other powers do you have?" He asked curiously.

"Some." I said with a smile, hoping that this was a _good_ conversation and he wasn't mentally using me just for my power.

"My, my, sugar, your more special than any of us knew. Not that it makes any difference, other than the fact that I'll take your word, you don't _need_ to fight." I sighed in relief at all of his statement and smiled as we started to make our way back across the field.

We we're almost to the tree line, still talking to one another when I realized we were one person short and looked back to were we where moments before. I snorted, which had the others turning to look at where I was looking. What they saw had them laughing, because even though we we're a football field and a half away, we could still see crystal clear. The image will be forever burnt in my brain of my Dad flapping his arms, squatting down with an almost constipated look on his face. I laughed out loud when I realized that he was 'laying an egg' just like a chicken would do.

"I didn't do that." I told them. _Guess side-affects only happen with special people, _I thought.

* * *

**Was it any good? **

**Like always, I would love to hear your thoughts sooo... Review :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	11. VOTES ARE IN!

**This story is officially on HIATUS until **Superstar and the Beast** is finished!**

**I'm sorry to everyone who voted for this story, but it didn't win. However, I do hope that I don't lose your loyalty to this story :)**

**xxTwinVampsxx  
**


End file.
